Jealousy
by melodicviolet - inactive
Summary: It was Sebastian, not Blaine, who kissed Rachel during the game of spin the bottle in 'Blame It On The Alcohol.'


Kurt's mouth is agape when he sees the his crush and best friend making out in front of him. Santana cheers them on while shouting in a drunk voice, "You get some, gay kid!"

The only person who knows of his crush on Sebastian, Finn, meets eyes with Kurt. Finn is clearly contemplating whether or not to intervene when Kurt can't handle in anymore and begins to push Sebastian and Rachel apart.

"Okay!" Kurt shouts, barely heard over the blasted music and the wolf-whistles. "That's enough of that!"

They _finally_are done sucking each other's faces and Sebastian gives Rachel a wink. Rachel giggles in a drunk way and starts shouting about dancing or something. The circle quickly dissolves as everyone begins to dance _(i.e. strip and grind) _or drink to become even drunker.

Kurt wonders if this situation would have been any different if he were drunk as well. _But no,_ he thinks bitterly to himself. _Kurt's not a moron like everyone else._

Finn sees Kurt's shocked face and helps him up. Kurt hardly notices his presence.

"Hey, dude," Finn says gently. "I - I'm sorry... I know how much that Sebastian means to you... But I don't see _why _since he's a complete ass."

Kurt comes back to reality and frowns at Finn who laughs nervously. _But he's right._Why else would Sebastian make out with Rachel. _Come to think of it, _Kurt thinks, _Sebastian isn't even drunk!_

"Listen, if you need anything - "

_"That asshole!"_Kurt curses Sebastian, now aware that this situation is real and not a haunting nightmare. "That motherfu - "

"Calm down, Kurt!" Finn panics now and glances around to see no one is watching or listening, but Finn lowers his voice anyway. "Kurt, Sebastian's a lowlife. You're too good for him."

Kurt bites his lip as he painfully sees Sebastian and Rachel dancing on the floor too closely and touchily. All of that could be true, but Kurt still could not fight the feeling of butterflies whenever he saw Sebastian. Well, except now. All he wanted to do now was strangle Sebastian for being a complete asshole.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt forces a smile and a lie: "You're right."

Finn's face relaxes that Kurt is not considering to murder Sebastian and Rachel. And let's be honest, no one would put it past him at this point.

Finn asks Kurt if he wants a drink, that he'll be the designated driver instead, but Kurt shakes his head and lies that a brand new must-watch Grey's Anatomy is on tonight. Kurt asks Finn to take of everyone and even though he feels bad for dumping all of the crap on Finn, he just can't be around Sebastian at the moment.

Kurt makes a quick exit and is grateful to see no one questioning him. Brittany strips in a corner for Artie, Sam and Santana rip each other's clothes while making out, Puck is the middle of a shouting match with a drunk Lauren and Quinn, Mike and Tina are giggling and whispering to each other, Finn is now talking with Mercedes, and Sebastian and Rachel... Kurt turns away before he can even take a glance. Bolting up the stairs, Kurt prays that he won't cry because he's just that upset.

Kurt is already behind the wheel and pulling out of the driveway when a figure appears before him and shouts for him to stop. _It's Sebastian. _Kurt stops, but makes no movement. Is it even worth it? Kurt thinks to himself blankly. Apparently, he has no choice because Sebastian is pounding on the window, which Kurt rolls down slowly.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asks and Kurt can see his breath in the freezing air as he speaks. "Kurt? Hey, are you - "

"Why the fuck would you make out with Rachel right in front of me?" Kurt blurts out abruptly and sees a grave Sebastian leaning on the car door beside him. Sebastian purses his lips and Kurt feels chills run down his back. Kurt has never seen Sebastian not acting cocky or clever or smug. This side of him makes Kurt uneasy, but hopeful.

"It's not what you think, Kurt - "

"Then what is it?" Kurt cuts Sebastian's speech short again, but this time in a soft, quivering voice. Kurt turns his eyes away from Sebastian and forces himself to lock his eyes to the motionless steering wheel before him.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asks quietly and Kurt turns; Sebastian is shivering. Kurt makes no movement to unlock the car doors, but when Sebastian throws in an almost begging _"Please"_Kurt finds it hard to refuse.

Sebastian climbs into the passenger seat, his cheeks flushed and still shivering slightly. Kurt makes an effort not to look at Sebastian, but honestly just wants to hug him until he's felt warmth again. The seconds of silence tick by and Kurt suddenly feels a hands in his, brushing his skin gently.

"Kurt," Sebastian sighs, all signs of smug Sebastian Smythe gone. "I'm sorry."

When Kurt still doesn't respond, Sebastian sighs again and then begins to play with Kurt's hand. Kurt feels Sebastian's frozen hand as it stroke Kurt's warm one.

"I wanted to make you jealous," Sebastian says and Kurt's heart stops. _Jealous?_

"By kissing Rachel?" Kurt finally speaks. "Pl - Please! If that's what you think I am - "

"But you are." And this time it's Sebastian interrupting Kurt. Kurt tears his hand away from Sebastian's, leaving it to find warmth on its own.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kurt huffs. And finally, Kurt meets Sebastian's eyes. "_I'm in fucking love with you!_How can you go around and make me jealous by kissing my annoying best friend! What'll you gain from that!"

Sebastian doesn't say anything, but his lips form into a hint of smile.

_"You're in fucking love with me?"_

And Kurt realizes that he's just confessed to Sebastian. His cheeks turn a tint of pink as he shakes his head rapidly.

"That's not what I meant."

"I guess I did gain something," Sebastian says amusedly while watching Kurt explain himself. "Listen, Kurt. I am sorry. It was a dick move - "

_"No, really?"_Kurt murmurs under his breath sarcastically.

"But I don't know what got into me. I just saw you taking with Blaine the other day and - "

"Is that what this is about?" Kurt says with a half-laugh.

"I've heard you're in love with him," Sebastian says.

"That was until you transferred to McKinley," Kurt points out with a frown. "How did you even hear that?"

"Rachel," Sebastian mutters.

"Of course," Kurt rolls his eyes. And even though what Sebastian did was wrong, Kurt can't help feel a tiny bit happy knowing that Sebastian was jealous of Kurt and Blaine. "If I forgive you will you forgive me?"

"For what?" Sebastian scrunches his eyebrows in question.

"For taking so long to do _this_."

And Kurt leans in, kissing Sebastian with a smile on his lips.


End file.
